KH: Behind the Scenes
by RanmaChan93
Summary: What really goes down after Sora and everyone else is finished with KH? note: this story is fairly old so the first few chapters I should warn you are cheesy but it does get better I promise! R&R plz, flames will be used against you by Axel XD
1. Chapter 1

RanmaChan93:I'm bored, I know I'll make my first Kingdom Hearts fic. While listening to the theme songs over and over again! So here's my story, Behind the scenes of Kingdom Hearts.

"Ok Sora ,Kiari, Riku in this scene your talking just standing around talking about the future and stuff." Said the Director

"Umm Sora and Kiari aren't here..."Riku said quietly

"Well were the HECK are they!?" He screamed.

"Ummm don't know..."

"Would these be lie's your telling me? Cause if they are your getting the EVIL dum dum dum EYE!!"

"NOoooooo not the EVIL dum dum dum EYE!! Ok,ok there in Sora's dressing room making out!! "Riku screamed.

"Your service will be rewarded...Now to kill Sora, and do nothing to Kiari cause she's a girl and I don't hurt girls. Cause they'll kick my butt..."He said.

"HAHA Mr. Director is afraid of a girl!HAHAHA!!" Laughed Riku.

Sora runs out of the dressing room screaming like a preppy girl. Not that there's anything with being a prep I'm just using them as a example.

"OMG he's going to shoot me and not Kiari" Sora hollered.

"She'll beet me up, and come back here Sora!!" He yelled back.

"Holy crap crap!!"

Kiari: Ohh Riku!?

Riku: Yo?

Kiari: What's so bad about being afraid of a girl??

Riku: No-nothing...

Kiari: I never really like you ya know??

Riku: Really well that's news to me...

BAMKiari had just punched Riku in the face.

Kiari: Mahaha who's weak now?

Riku:whimpersMe...

Kiari: Dang straight!

Director stopped chasing Sora around because well I don't know why so just because.

Director: I give!

Sora: Yayayayayayayayayayayayay

Kiari: Shut up Sora!

Sora: Yes maim!

Kiari: Good, see how that works Riku?

Riku: Uhuh...

Sora:Ok sooooooooo what scene are we in?

Riku:whimpers cause it's funnyThe part were we are all just talking and stuff beside the tree.

Director: Ok now that were all here we can finally start!

Sora: So we really are leaving tomorrow?

Kiari: Yep to see other worlds!

Riku: Umm HAHAHAHHAHAHA I forgot my lines!

Sora: Riku whatever your on I want some of it...

Riku: You don't know anything about my secret stash of crack!!

Sora:-I WANT SOME!!

Director: Huh just take 5!

Sora: Yayayayayayay CRACK FOR ME!!

Riku: Nooooooooo you get NO crack from me!!

Kiari: Just give him the crack...

Riku: Yes ma'm...Here Sora...

Sora: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY Come on Kiari Mr. Director guy lets all get high!!

Kiari & Director: No!

Sora: Donald, Goofy?

Donald & Goofy: No way!

Sora: Somebody,ANYBODY!!

Mickey/or King: Why were you chosen to wield the keyblade?

Sora: Because of my all mighty powers!

Mickey: No that's not it...

Barney the Dinosaur walks in...Just because...

Barney: I love you, I want crack, we'll be a happy family if you give me the crack!!

Sora & Riku: Were not gay!! Go away!!

So Sora the not all mighty and Riku summon there keyblades and well killed him, and now the world is rejoicing! And eventually Sora,Riku,Kiari,and Mr. Director guy are all calm again and they go out for pizza.

Kiari: Dang and I was hoping you two would have a HUGE hangover

Riku: Nope but were still in a REALY good mood.

Sora: Smooth move exlax!

Riku,Kiari,and Director: What the heck!?

Sora :You know exlax the stuff that makes you...

Kiari: Nice to know.

Director: Ummm I think we should head back now, people are starting to stare.

Riku: But I haven't had my pizza Sora and me demand our pizza! Right Sora?

Sora: Right!

Riku:You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?

Sora:No I was playing with a butterfly...

Kiari:Lets just go inside.

Director:Yeah that might be the best thing...

Riku:Finally!!

Sora:Pizzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa HUT Pizzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Kiari:But were at Dominoes...

Sora:Ohh my bad, well then Dominooooeeeeeeeessssssssss Pizzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Kiari:Much better!

Director:Who picked these people to be in my game?

RikuWho has stuffed his face with pizza:I on't ow ut they id a ood ob!

Director:What??

Riku:I don't know but they did a good job.

Sora:Oh Oh I know,I know!

Director: All right Sora who?

Sora: Ummm it was...BAMBI!!

Riku & Kiari:Your mama's dead!  
a/N/A little inside joke to myself.

Sora:Ha I lied! It was some Square Enix people!

Riku,Kiari,and Director fainted anime style.

Director: Can we go now?

Riku,Kiari,and Sora:Yep!

Director: Good!

Soooooo they all go back to were they were making Kingdom Hearts. Picked up there own cars and went home yay!END!!

a/n: Personally I think it's pretty funny but it still suxs!However I'll let you'll judge that...Please R&R -

KelsoChan93: Ok so this things like 4 years old soooo and it's just now getting spell checked and I should fix the beginning but I'm just not! ;p but yeah it was on my previous account, Ranma-Chan93 but just wanted a new one, for starters I needed a new e-mail b/c ppl are being the spawns of satan and emailing me these freaky things and it's starting to freak me out. So instead of just changing my e-mail on the other I figured I'd just make a new account lolz. But yeah so yeah I am so sorry if I missed anything and if the beginning is kinda cheesy lolz. But it does get better, sooo ya know review :D and thanks for reading my middle school idiocy which will eventually become my high school idiocy if you keep reading lolz. And snap I own nothing ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma-Chan93:Ok I decided to do more chapters on this story...I don't own Kindom Hearts still though...

Sora and Riku walk into the studio looking like crap.

Kiari:What happened to you guys?

Riku:-yawns-We stayed up all night tyring to memorize our lines.Hey Sora wake up!!

Sora:-grumbles-I blame you but noooo you had to start the food fight!

Riku:I did??

Sora:Yeah don't you remember??

FLASH BACK!

Sora:God Riku I'm tired leave me alone!!

Riku:You suck beans Sora come on wake up!

Sora:Your high leave me alone.

RIku:Food fight!!

Riku procedes in throwning a backed potato on Sora.

Sora:OMG its hot get it off!!

Sora throws it back at Riku.

Riku:Yay...

Riku throws some potato chips at Sora,and then Sora throws some green beans,then Riku throws some gumi bears,and so on and so forth.  
END OF FLASH BACK

Riku:Ohh yeah,that was a good baked potater!

Sora:You ate it!?

Riku:Yeah why?

Sora:-sniffle-I wanted it...

Riku:To bad so sad.

Kiari:-shakes head-Yall ain't right and thanks for inviting me.

Riku:But you know your lines.

Kiari procedes in smacking Riku and Sora with a bat.

Director:Ok maby we can get this scene right today,hopfully...

Kiari:So we really going to do it?

Sora has fallen asleep again.

Riku:Hey Sora,Umm Yeah were going to see new world!

Kiari:Hey dumb thats Soras line!

Riku:Shut up!

Kiari:Ohh my bad...

Sora:-whom has just woken up-What did I miss??

Camera guy:Should I stop filming??

Director:Nah we can make this into a comedy movie,it wont be a game but I must admit it's preety funny.

Riku:Welp its a offical we suck.

Kiari:No you suck Riku,Sora would've got it right if you didn't make him stay up last night right Sora?

Sora:Yep where going to see other worlds!

Kiari:Were not doing a scene...

Sora:Ohh,well ya know what Riku should be fired and to make it offical i'll put this little piece of paper in this box that I drew funky stuff on and put this paper in there that says "I vote Riku"on it.

Kiari:Sora,where not playing survivor...

Sora:Ok what about Fear Factor,who ever kill 20 heartless the slowest gets fired.

Kiari:Thats unfair I don't have a funkyfied wepons like yall guys.

Riku:Yeah,and Kiaris weak!

Kiari:Ohh am I??

SmackersKiari:I am not!!

Riku:I'm sorry!!

Sora:I see where this is going.

Director:Down the dumps...

Sora:No,no,tooooooooo OPERA WHENFRY

(Ok I really don't feal like looking up how to spell her name)

He grabs Riku,Kiari,and Mr.Director Guy,and the camera dude follows them.

Sora:Opera,women we got problems you gotta help us!

Opera:Dr.Phils problem he totally ruined me!!

Riku:That makes since considering Dr.P man was on Scary Movie 4...

Opera:So was I!!

Riku:Yes,but you didn't get your legs cut off...

(a/n:Making Riku seem like a philosopher is fun!)

Sora:Ok so toooooo Dr.P then we go get some taqitoes!

Riku & Kiari:Neato!

So they go to Dr.Phil a.k.a Dr.P.

Sora: Ok Dr.P,Help us.

They stormed on the show while they were on air.

Riku:Ummm,Hi mom!

Kiari:Shut-up Riku!

Dr.P:Ok,I'll help you just don't kill me!

Sora had pulled out his keyblade on him and raised it to Dr.Ps throat.

Sora:You've made a wise choise my freind.Now fix our problems!

(a/n:Yes,Sora is in a very evil mood to day)

Dr.P:Ok guys what seems to be the problem?

Riku starts telling him about from up the time untill he can remember to now.

Riku:And now here I am sitting with my pals Sora and Kiari,talking to Dr.Phil a.k.a Dr.P!

(Everybody fell asleep.)

Dr.P:Ok your problem is you talk to much,Sora your problem is you wanna kill me,and Kiari even though I haven't heard you say anything,Riku says that you wanna kill everybody so that must be your problem,and Mr.Director Guy your paranoid to no ends I'm going to have to get know you deeper or something.Everybody else is free to go.

Sora:Taqitoes!

Riku & Kiari:Neato!

Kiari:Hey Camera Dude you wanna come to?

Camera Dude:Nah I'll stay here.

Sora,Riku,and Kiari:Ok!

Sora:Ok theres two places we can go,The Old Mexico,or Taco Bell.

Kiari:But whos going to pay for it?

Sora:Teheh I swiped the Directors credit card!

Riku:Well then Old Mexican cause its the most expensive.

Kiari:But how do we get there?

Sora:Who do we ask for help when we dont know wich way to go?

Akward silence starts.

Sora:The map thats right.

A crappy looking map that says Sora,Riku,Kiari RULES!!And so do the taqitoes!!Taqitoes forever!!

Map:I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map,I'm the map!OkSora,Kiari,and Riku need to know how to get to Old Mexico well I know how to get to Old Mexico!First you,

Riku:Ya know what Screw this!

Sora and Kiari nodded together.So they eventually find themselves at Old Mexico

Kiari:Finally!!See gps system works way better than a map!

Riku & Sora:YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!

All:Toqitoes!!

They yell this at a random waiter while they bust in.

Waiter:I'm sorry were out of Toqitoes...

All:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Waiter:We had some people come in and by them all.

(a/n:Ok that was kinda corny...)

Sora:So who are they??

Waiter:Like I know...

Riku:Then to Taco Bell!!

Ranma-Chan93: Ha I can't believe we bought all the taqitoes!

(her cousin)Brownchao177:Yeah I know!!Taqitoes!Taqitoes!

Gir(from invader Zim):I love the little taqitoes,I love them good...

Sora:Huh we finally made it to Taco Bell.

Sora and Kiari made Riku order well because he's Riku...

Riku:A bunch of taqitoes!Bunches and bunches.

Lady:Ooooook then.It'll be a few minutes.

Riku:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I need,we need taqitoes now!!

Lady(whom is kinda creept out):Umm here have some tortilla chips while you wait,no charge!

Riku:Dang you lady if my taqitoes are not ready in 10 minutes.That guy,you see him?

Riku points at Sora.

Lady:Yeah...

Riku:He'll kill you,for the dang taqitoes...So I suggest you hurry up...

Lady:OK!!

Riku:Good...

He walked over to Sora and Kiari.

Sora:Wheres the dang taqitoes!?

Riku:The lady said that it'll be ready in 10 minutes.

Sora:I'll kill the lady!

Riku:I know I told her...

Kiari:(sniffle)I want my taqitoes...

Riku:I know it'll be ok...

10 minutes later...

Sora:Ok my dang taqitoes better be ready!!

Sora brought out his keyblade and ran to the lady.

Lady:Here 2 dozen taqitoes.

Sora:That'll be good for right now but I'm going to need about another 2 dozen and 1 more dozen to go.Or you see that chick over there?

Lady:Yep...

Sora:If our dang taqitoes ain't ready by the time were done eating she'll kill you...

Lady:But I thought you-

Sora:Sh,sh SHUT UP!I'll eat your legs when she's done with you!

Lady:I hope you can pay for this!

Sora:Sh,sh,sh ohh we'll pay.

Sora walked away.

Lady(mutters):Freak...

Sora:What was that!?

Lady:No-nothing.

Sora:Didn't think so.

Sora:Ok guys I got our taqitoes!

Riku & Kiari:Neato!!

Riku:This is all!?

Kiari:I am furious I think I'll kill her.

Sora:If she doesn't have the rest of our taqitoes done you can,and I'll eat her legs.

Kiari:Good...

So they eat there taqitoes in like 20 minutes.

This time Kiari walks up to the counter.

Kiari:Ok give the taqitoes or I'll kill you!

Lady:Here.Oh and I you need to pay,58 bucks.

Kiari:Yo Riku bring the credit card.

Riku:Kay!

Kiari:Pay her.

Riku:Here.

Lady:Ok...Thank you...Enjoy your food.

Riku:Finally!

Kiari:I wanted to kill her.

Riku:I know,I know...

Sora:All right we can finally finish eating and leave!

So they devore the rest of the taqitoes and leave with there dozen extra.

Kiari:Ok director guy and camera dude should be done by now.Lets go back and get'm.Oh and lets not mention that we have his credit card.

Riku:Or that we have taqitoes,he might steal them.

Sora nodded in agreement.

So they get back to Dr.P's set.

Director:Where have you guys been I've been sitting here listing to this guy ramble for 3 hours!And the camera dude died!

Sora,Riku,and Kiari: Whoops...

Director:Welp lets go...

Sora:Yeah...

So they go home and stuff and thats it for another chapter,with another crappy ending!R&R hope yall enjoyed!

Next time on Behind the scenes:Kingdom Hearts.

Sora:Humm,Suave.

Riku:Don't I look smart!?

Sora:No,Suave kids tear free.So if I pored this whole bottle in my eyes would it kill me?

Riku & Kiari:Do it,do it!

Sora:Ummm Ok!

Will Sora live?Or will we have to find another key weilding crazy person?Find out next time!


End file.
